


A Million Different Things

by steveharringtonofficial



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveharringtonofficial/pseuds/steveharringtonofficial
Summary: i’m honestly not sure how to summarise this, it’s Jonathan fluff, at Christmas, just read it





	A Million Different Things

Jonathan Byers was a million different things in one person. He was shy, kept to himself, but you knew him. You knew he would rock out to his favourite songs in his bedroom with the door closed, that he would get so overly passionate about the things he loved. You knew Jonathan, and he knew you.

That’s why he asked you out. It was completely random and definitely not something you expected him to do. In hindsight, you should have seen it coming. He was protective of you, trying his damned hardest to shield you away from all of the bad in the world, even if it meant he got hurt. He stood up to Billy Hargrove once and ended up with a black eye, just because he was harassing you.

Jonathan Byers is the type of boy you would expect to shut himself away, but with you, he told you everything. All of his secrets, his worries, his loves, his passions. And although he hadn’t said it yet, you knew he loved you, and you loved him.

So, when your first Christmas as a couple came around, you were intrigued if it would be any different. If he would be different. Would your impromptu snowball fights end any differently? Would the little mixtapes he made for you sound different?

Jonathan took a while to come out of his shell with you, romantically. It took him a while to kiss you in the hallways when people were watching. To hold your hand when you went on walks. But now, he would do anything. He would run up to you, pick you up, and spin you around, no matter the audience.

So when your snowball fight ended with him pinning you down, you were the one blushing, not him. Not that there were many people around, but you were still wary of unwelcome eyes. The kissing was better than you expected from Jonathan, who took his time in exploring all the different ways. He would start off slow, steady, but if the time was right it would end up sloppy, breathless, aching for more.

When you found yourselves under the mistletoe at the Christmas party that year, he didn’t hesitate in kissing you in the most dramatic way, dipping you down like they did in the movies. Everyone cheered for you, whistled, and oooh!-ed, even Billy who had now taken the crown of the school. Jonathan wanted everyone to know that you were his in the most loving way possible, and you didn’t mind.

Even the kids were rooting for you, Will admitting they all placed bets on when the two of you would get together when you were babysitting their gift-giving session. Dustin won, naturally, and you couldn’t say you were surprised at the fact they had done so. Jonathan apparently raved on about you all the time to his mom and Will, who were almost so fed up they were going to ask you out for him.

Jonathan’s gift to you was more than a mixtape this year. There was a necklace too, one you had pointed out that you liked in the mall a few months back. You were surprised Jonathan had even remembered, but then again, you thought about it, and you should have realised Jonathan would be the type to remember. You examined it carefully, turning it over to look at the design which you hadn’t gotten a chance to do in the store. You looked up at Jonathan in awe when you noticed the engraving on the back. Your initial and his, intertwined together. You kissed him harder than you ever had before, even with the kids watching. His grin was the biggest you had ever seen it, his chocolate brown eyes looking at you with love.

Jonathan Byers was a million different things in one person. But he was all you wanted.


End file.
